disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prove Yourself Worthy, Catboy!
'Prove Yourself Worthy, Catboy! '''is the 73rd episode of Season 36. Summary Catboy is up to his biggest challenge yet when he must use all of his family’s magic to save them, his friends, and their home from Scroop, who reveals to have tricked his crew mates into giving away everything they’ve loved to take over the whole universe. Plot The episode begins at Scroop’s ship, where Scroop was ordering his crewmates to give him their things so he can use them for their “biggest and most greatest scheme ever”! Finally, the villains gave away their things to Scroop as he takes them and goes down into his cabin. Starla decides to follow Scroop, and luckily, he didn't seem to notice. As Starla was in the cabin, she hid behind some barrels (the same ones that her cousin, Luna Girl, and her moths hid behind), and then she gasps when she heard Scroop’s plan to use all the villains’ things to take over the whole universe and then have everything for himself before they do. Starla quietly gasped as she couldn’t believe it. All that time she was in Scroop’s crew, she thought he was her friend, but she and the other villains had been a pawn in his game the whole time! She needed to tell the other villains about this, but as Starla tried to make her escape, she accidentally knocks over the barrels which got Scroop’s attention. Scroop turned to see Starla and demands her what she was doing down in his cabin as she stammers that she was doing nothing. But Scroop already knew what she was doing down here: to hear about his real plan. Starla admits and tells Scroop to just wait until she tells the other villains what she just her from him, but before she could go back up, Scroop grabs her by the collar of her suit and lifts her off her feet. Then before Starla could kick him, Scroop throws her into a cell and she grabs and shakes the bars furiously as she shouts at Scroop that he won’t get away with this! But it seems that Scroop already has, even with the villains’ stuff! Later that night, things were quiet, too quiet much to Catboy's worry as Luna Girl looks up from a book she was reading to tell him that he might be right, but assures him that things are sure to be fine tonight. Just then, Owlette turns to see Armadylan in his rolling boulder form rolling towards them, and as he stops, he unravels himself and Gekko gasps when he saw how badly hurt he looked as Armadylan fell to his knees. Quickly, his friends helped him up and Owlette asked Armadylan what happened to him as he gets up and explains that it was Scroop and his ship, who attacked him, but he escaped, barely. They quickly took him to HQ to recover and Catboy uses his healing power on him, just when Owlette's iDisney rang. When she answers it, Owlette gasps when Captain Barnacles called her and her friends to come over to the Octopod and quickly, because Kwazii is missing again, but he wasn’t the only one missing, because Captain Jake, Sofia, Sheriff Callie, Doc, and Miles are missing too, and Catboy will be next! Catboy proclaims that they should head to Kwazii’s room at the Octopod to find his ocean pearl bracelet since he always leaves it in case he gets captured. Fortunately for them, the bracelet was there as Catboy fastens it on his wrist and felt it’s power snake into his body, mind, and heart. Now that they’ve got the ocean pearl bracelet with them, the PJ Masks and Luna Girl can head to Scroop’s ship and stop him, but Catboy says to his friends that it’s too dangerous and that he’ll go alone, because Scroop wants him, and if he wants him to come, then he will, because that spider crab alien is in for a big surprise! His friends reluctantly agree and Luna Girl asks Catboy what they can do to help as he tells them that they can help by warning everyone and bringing them to safety and even call for their friends, even the Villain Resistance, to help. All four of his friends nodded, and Catboy goes to find Scroop's ship and put an end to his plot. As he teleported himself out to Starlight Beach, Catboy uses super sight to spot the ship coming to the island. Lucky for Catboy, he has his mentor's bracelet to help him, then he splashes into the water and swims to the ship, but with this kind of speed, Catboy what be able to make it there. So, he uses his super cat speed to swim faster, until he finally reaches the ship and sneaks inside, by using transparency power. As Catboy was inside, he suddenly felt the ship going to a different direction. Catboy then used his super cat ears to hear where his friends are imprisoned in, only to hear another voice coming straight from Scroop's cabin! That voice sounded familiar, he thought, so he decides to follow it and find out who needs rescuing, but he'll need to keep a look out for Scroop or any of this crewmates if any of them comes. Just then, with his cat ears, Catboy hears someone banging on the other side of the ship and it was coming from the prison room. Scroop will just have to wait as Catboy heads into the prison room, only to find it locked, that he uses the magic key to unlock the door. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here '' Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Family Category:Magic Category:Episodes that need images